teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Dumplin
Dumplin '(ダンプリン, ''Danpurin) is a Majin Time Patroller created by TeamFourStar and the main protagonist/mascot of their playthrough Dragon Ball Xenoverse. He later becomes '''Demon God Dumplin (悪魔 神 ダンプリン, Akuma Kami Danpurin) after absorbing Demigra's Dark Magic. Personality Dumplin is very lax about his duties as a Time Patroller, often making fun of his "Boss" Trunks when he's explaining mission details. Dumplin expresses himself with his theme song "The Dumplin Strut" - The Dumplin Strut - Remix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VigpIaPqIG4 He introduces his adventures with https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVb1n9HyjH4 and the best of his adventures with at least 40 videos with https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4qdso4yMDY and 10 more with https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDTRz3-IsKU Dumplin is a very odd anti-hero. While he will usually side with the side of the Z-Fighters, he will do it for his own reasons, such as to gain more power to later on kill the Z-Fighters. Dumplin fears no man, woman, or something in between, and won't hesitate to Dump them. Dumplin's true colors show when he faces Demigra in Toki Toki City, willingly absorbing dark energy from Demigra in order to receive a massive power boost. He then proclaimed himself as Demon God Dumplin. Dumplin is very confident in his abilites even when others doubt him. With his Fuck Box and sheer willpower he was able to defeat all the Z-Fighters in Kid Trunks' Parallel Quest, surviving the "Kamehamehell", all of that without the use of Tien's Z-Soul ("HAAAAAAAAAAAA") as he thought Tien was a shitty master and his Z-Soul pointless. Afterwards he converted his doubters to the church of Fuck Box. Quotes: "Welcome back to The Adventures of Dumplin!" '- At the start of almost every episode.'' "I'M GONNA DUMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" '- When fighting an enemy.'' "Dumplin here!" '- Introducing himself.'' "You wished for the strongest warrior, you got Dumplin!" '- Dumplin confirming he is the strongest.'' "DUMPLIN! I DID IT!" '- Dumplin saving Hercule from Cell.'' "You wanna hug?" '-''' '''When stopping Krillin from finishing Vegeta off.'' "Hey! How ya doin?! The Name's Dumplin!!!" '- First meeting with Trunks.'' "Motherfucker what is that!?" '- Dumplin when he first sees Shenron.'' "Give me my body back! I need that for Dumplin stuff!" ''-'' Dumplin to Ginyu after switching bodies. "Hey, you don't know my world, this is actually preeeeeeetty similar."'' - When Trunks informs him of his location.'' "You don't know the world of Dumplin!"'' '- Dumplin exclamation to Trunks.' ''"RHEEEEEEEEEEEH" '- Dumplin mad.'' "RHEEEEEEEEEEEH" '- Dumplin happy.'' "RHEEEEH...So you're single now?" '- Dumplin hitting on Towa after destroying Mira.'' "LAST BLAAAAAST!" '- Dumplin Firing his ultimate attack.'' "How Goes?" '- Meeting Bardock.'' "DADDY!" '-''' '''Randomly whilst fighting.'' "Get in the Fuck Box!" '- When putting an enemy in a combo or Last Blast (Final Flash).'' "Hey kid! I just got laid!" '-''' '''Attempting Kid Trunks' Parallel Quest after doing coitus with a female pink majin time patroller named "Majin Lala."'' "It's in your face, you know what to do!" '- Dumplin doing the Dumplin Strut with a female light-blue majin time patroller named "LAYLA."'' "YAK YAK YAK!" '- Dumplin's laugh after grabbing and throwing someone.'' "Get Dumped" '- When fighting''.' ''"You have created me, I love you. Get in the Fuck Box, DADDIES" '- Dumplin speaking to Team Four Star, his creators.'' "Wait I'm a Time Traveler...I'm gonna go bang two of them! If I can get one and then they both agree, then we're in business!" '- Dumplin realizing he can bang two Towas at the same time.'' "IT"S DUMPLIN!" '- First meeting his future wife Towa.'' Power In the beginning of the game, Dumplin was shown to need Goku and Piccolo's help to fight Raditz. However this wasn't the case as Dumplin was going easy on him so he can see and get a clear understanding of Goku and Piccolo's power at the time, once he finished analyzing, Dumplin easily dominated Villianous Raditz. Later on, it was revealed he could take down powerful foes, such as Beerus, Whis, and Demigra. Dumplin is speculated to kill all the Z-Fighters in the near future. This is also why he helps them, so he can gauge their skills and gain power to kill them all as the rightful Demon God Dumplin. Dumplin has the interesting ability to absorb himself and become '''Super Dumplin. While his power in this form is not yet known, it is hinted that Dumplin in this form is the strongest character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Later after his adventures and developing more strength Dumplin goes through a metamorphosis becoming Popo. Dumplin loves to show off his power and is enraged when ANYBODY tries to show him up. This is evident when Goku stole his victory over Super Android 17, resulting in Dumplin promising to destroy him in the near future. While Dumplin is undoubtedly powerful, he isn't invincible. After attempting to fight every Z-fighter, he was eventually worn down, and defeated by Gohan. He has since swore revenge. Recently, he has defeated all of the parallel Z-fighters and fulfilled this vendetta. Speculation places Dumplin's max power in the trillions, but any attempt to measure it has broken the devices used. Later stated by the word of god (Lanipator) that because he is a Demon God and uses Mana (Magic) instead of Ki, he has no power level that can be scanned. Family Though Dumplin himself is speculated to have millions of illegitimate offspring, siblings, etc such as Spicy Curry, there are only a key few he identifies as family. Mr. Popo: Mr. Popo is Dumplin's future self. Towa: Dumplin/Popo's wife, top bitch, and Demon Goddess. Spudz: Spudz is Mr. Popo's son conceived on the Dragon Balls. He single-handedly defeated Ultimate Shenron and brought peace to the world. It can be assumed that Spudz and Dumplin/Popo have a good father/son relationship. Janemba: May have spawned from the hell portal in Dumplin's butt. Techniques Dumplin has acquired many techniques from several strong warriors and re-purposed them, but has also made a few himself: It can be assumed that Dumplin has the standard Majin powers, such as shape-shifting, stretching, liquefaction, cloning, regeneration, absorption etc. Dumplin is able to breathe in space and underwater. Dumplin carries items including his Yamcha Sword and Green Scouter. Dumplin uses Mana instead of Ki, it's color and his aura are pink. # Dumplin's Last Blast (Dumplin's most powerful attack. Derived from Vegeta's Final Flash, but is twice as powerful). # Mega-Super-Ultra-Hyper-Alpha-Whatever!!! (Derived from Hercule's Dynamite Kick but stronger due to Dumplin never skipping Leg Day). # The Apocalypse has Come!!! (Learned from Hercule's "The Savior has Come!!!"). # Masako! (Derived from Gohan's Masenko, Dumplin's version has the same name as Masako Nozowa and Masakox). # Pizza Time! (Krillin's Chain Destructo-Disk Barrage technique, but sharper, and delicious). # Advanced Geometry (Learned from Tien's Neo Tri Beam, able to turn triangles into squares). # Kamahama-ah!(Derived from the one and only Kamehamaha). # Try Hard Attack! (A mocking of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack). # Garlic Gun! (Learned from Vegeta's Galick Gun, rarely used by Dumplin in favor of his more powerful techniques until he used it to defeat Krillin and Mystic Gohan). # Don't Blink! (Learned from Solar Flare, super effective when foes don't blink). # Space Australia! (Derived from Jeice's Crusher Ball, but straight from Space Austraila). # Australian Volcano (Learned from Crusher Volcano, Dumplin showed that he has this move, but it gets replaced by "Advanced Geometry" and was never shown since). # Finish Breaker (Dumplin fires a barrage of Ki Blasts). # Ice Cannon (Learned from Eis Shenron, Dumplin shoots a giant iceball that freezes the opponent, it's colder than King Cold himself). # Dimension Cannon (Dumplin warps time and space to blast his opponents). # Emperor's Blast (Dumplin does a Spin Attack with a Ki wave). # Emperor's Edge (Dumplin fires a fiery gold and red slashing energy wave at the opponent. As soon as it hits the opponent, a large explosion in the shape of a blade appears, knocking away the enemy). # Yamcha's Sword (Dumplin's accessory, able to cut through most things. Dumplin can pour his Mana into the blade to make it stronger and sharper. Dumplin wielded this sword back when he fought Freezer all the way up to Demigra, but has since kept it in his Fuck Box). # Mach Dash (Dumplin's Evasive Skill, he moves at high speeds). # Kaioken 3.0!!! (Dumplin amplifies his strength, speed, and Mana output to new heights and gains a red aura. Dumplin used this technique when he fought Freezer, Villainous Hercule, and his second fight with Mira, but later stopped using it after learning more powerful moves). # Get in the Fuck Box! (Dumplin's own move, pummels the opponent into a comatose state and sends them to the Fuck Box. Do 4 or 5 small attacks then do a large attack). # Unlock Potential (Dumplin had his potential unlocked by Elder Kai, powering up his base form, and refers to himself as Mystic Dumplin (ミスティック ダンプリン, Misutikku Danpurin) gaining a white aura and an awesome increase in power). # Super Dumplin (スーパー ダンプリン, Sūpā Danpurin) (Dumplin's strongest form, gained after absorbing himself and activating his Demon God powers. This form's full powers are unknown, as activating such a form would instantly turn the entire universe into his personal Fuck Box). Outfits Normal Gi/Buu Gi Dumplin's very first outfit from the beginning of his adventures that he had when Trunks asked Shenron to bring him to Toki Toki City. It is also equipped with his Green Scouter matching the green parts of his clothing. Worn in Episodes (1-12). Buu Gi Gravity Dumplin first wore this when he fought Freezer. This outfit was one of the first to be equipped with Dumplin's Yamcha Sword. Worn in Episodes (13-19). Dyno Woo Gi Dumplin wore this weilding his Yamcha Sword during his fights with Beerus, Whis, and Demigra. Dumplin would occasionally hide his entire face in his scarf and appear like he's eating it. Worn in Episodes (20-25). Fun Suit Dumplin wore the Fun Suit''/Jingly Dingles'' after defeating Demigra and continued to wear this during his travel through the alternate GT timeline before he would switch to his Heart Suit. Similar to the Dino Gi Dumplin would occasionally hide his entire face in his scarf and appear like he's eating it. Worn in Episodes (26-28). Light Heart Suit Dumplin's outfit which he affectionately calls his "Ultimate Suit". Dumplin has worn this the longest and it is his iconic clothing. Wearing it, he has fought alongside his two Towas and Bardock, against the likes of characters such as Broly and Golden Cut Freezer. Worn in Episodes (29-50). Mr. Popo's Clothes Dumplin attained this outfit before he began his metamorphosis into the almighty Mr. Popo. Trivia * The name "Dumplin" is a pun on the word "Dumpling", a type of food or a small fat person. ** Interestingly, Chiaotzu's name in Chinese means "Dumpling". * Dumplin seems to have a fierce hatred of Freeza's minion Raspberry, possibly due to the trouble he gave Dumplin while he was in Ginyu's body trying to save Gohan and Krillin. ** It has been confirmed that Dumplin has killed the current timeline Raspberry's entire family, going so far as to murder his father and grandfather close to the same time. * Dumplin's skin color is based off of Evil Buu. * Dumplin's signature laugh "YAK YAK YAK!" was inspired by the manga/anime One Piece. * Unlike Knuckles the Echidna from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series, Dumplin never skips Leg Day. * Dumplin may be an ancestor/creator of the powerful and omnivalent being known to many as "Mr. Popo" ** Confirmed by the word of god (Lanipator) that Dumplin is in fact a young "Mr. Popo". *** This is further supported by Dumplin's claim of being the embryonic ooze at the beginning of the universe. **** As well as being 78 trillion years old, or even 'before times started', and of course, Dumplin was the Cosmic Force of Creation. ** When asked on his Tumblr page whether Dumplin being Mr. Popo was official canon in the Abridged series, KaiserNeko stated "Oh, trust me… we’re going to go into that. >;D" implying that Dumplin will appear or be mentioned/referenced at some point in Dragon Ball Z Abridged. * Dumplin has absorbed everything in the Dragon Ball universe he inhabited before Trunks summoned him. * Dumplin is Omnisexual, he has been known to transform into various things and perform coitus with an object, such as Dumplin turning into a key and preforming coitus with a door. ** In Japan, Dumplin has been confirmed to be Alpha-and-Omega-sexual. * He seems to be into Towa (hence the Dumptruck and the Towtruck/DumplinXTowa OTP), he immediately hits on her after destroying Mira and when she was playing around with her staff, his jaw dropped. ** Towa is also one of the only people Dumplin will never kill and Dumplin is #1 on Towa's favorites list. *** After Towa helps Dumplin by overpowering Great Apes Nappa, Vegeta, and Bardock, Dumplin now calls Towa his "Top Bitch". **** Dumplin was able to seduce the Towa in his timeline then time traveled and seduced another Towa. ** Towa loves Dumplin when he makes witty commentary because she thinks he is funny and cute. * The only thing that can scare him is the Supreme Kai of Time's cooking. * Dumplin's 'Fuck Box' is the nickname of the pocket dimension inside one of his many hearts (probably the left side of his chest) that alternate dimension fighters (Parallel Quest enemies) go to after they are killed by Dumplin, increasing his power. ** The 'Fuck Box Combo' is the nickname of Dumplin's combo that the uses to send his enemies directly to the Fuck Box. *** The 'Fuck Box' is apparently a dimension where only good video games exist. **** A lot of hands ended up in the Fuck Box, they give you good massages. * it is rumored that Dumplin has a one way portal to hell in his butt. * According to Lanipator, Dumplin uses Mana (Magic) instead of Ki to power his techniques. * Apparently, Dumplin has proclaimed Bardock as his familiar (summoned ally). * Dumplin seems to have a strong dislike for Broly showing no hesitance in killing him and even calling him "The Bitch of all Saiyans" despite once calling him "Broly Senpai" and trying to learn his moves. * Despite Dumplin's very short stature, the Supreme Kai of Time is still noticeably shorter than him. ** Interestingly, if Dumplin did not have his pompadour he would be slightly shorter than Krillin. * Apparently Dumplin is friends with Majin Buu. ** Majin Buu is the only being that knows that Dumplin has absorbed everything. * Most of the cast of Team Four Star get a boner from watching Dumplin fight. * It is rumored that Dumplin has some kind of religious following. ** His followers might be a Dumplin from each and every dimension. *** This implies that these Dumplins are other players' own versions of the real Dumplin. **** Dumplin converted his non-believers to the church of Fuck Box. This includes Spicy Curry. * If you don't press any buttons Dumplin wins for you. * Whatever Dumplin eats; he doesn't actually gain any weight, it just becomes part of him, Dumplin works in mysterious ways. * Dumplin seems to have an odd relationship with his "Daddies" as he sent them to the Fuck Box, with them being wished back by Shenron. * Dumplin has eyes everywhere (yes even where you think he has eyes). * If he did not have time constraints, Dumplin could surpass most if not all of the missions he attempts to complete with greater ease as he still is capable of success. ** Dumplin is chill and likes to use his time wisely and not rush things. * Dumplin can grow hair if he wanted too since he was able to grow a mustache. Category:Characters Category:Immortal beings Category:Royal Characters Category:Mr popo Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Majins Category:Demons Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Aliens